This invention relates to a toilet tank in which the water inlet duct and overflow duct are integrally formed with the base and walls of the tank.
At the present time, there is in the market a large number of toilets with different features. All toilets have in common, a storage tank with fittings or valves which are used for water supply and discharge. These fittings are connected to the tank as attachments and are made out of plastic, bronze, aluminum, etc. This results in imperfect or faulty assemblies and causes break downs and constant water leaks. In spite of their small quantity, the leaks represent a considerable waste of water which is becoming an increasingly scarce and valuable element. Additionally, there are a considerable variety of such fittings, many of which do not fulfill their specific functions and may change the characteristics of the tank when they are installed or replaced. When the outlet valve is located higher than the inlet valve or viceversa, the required anti-siphoning function and the efficient operation of the toilet is prevented when the potable or drinking water supply is affected in a city by failures, breakdowns, improvements, etc., there is the possibility a vacuum may be created in the general supply line. During operation of the plumbing, the vacuum would cause a siphoning action in series which would result in the mixing of stagnant and drinking waters, thereby causing pollution. Such pollution can never take place in this type of toilet with parts that provide it with a siphoning action since such parts are built into the storage tank itself, can never be altered and consequently cannot be induced to modify its siphoning action.
Another feature or disadvantage that is common in conventional tanks is that several pipes for the correct conduction of water are attached as fixtures within the tanks. Several elements are added to the pipes to complete the mechanism, such as bolts, valves, levers, etc. Thus, the whole internal mechanism is attached to the tank resulting in the existence of many parts that do not always work efficiently after a certain time and usually corrode when they are made of metal.